Aishiteru 'Special Miyon & Yuki'
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Miyon iri kepada teman-temannya yang bisa memiliki pasangan yang mereka sukai./"Aku juga mau... seperti Karin-chan..."/ 3 Flashback On & Flashback Off, R


Kon'nichiwa, readers! Author kembali lagi di fanfic fandom Kamichama Karin. Author baru pertama kali buat fanfic Miyon X Yuki. Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan, di maafkan, ya! ^^

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin (Chu) punya Koge Donbo**

**Character: Miyon Yi, Sakurai Yuki, Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujo, Himeka Kujo, Kazusa Kujo, Jin Kuga, Micchiru Nishikiori**

**Pairing: Miyon X Yuki**

**Rated: K**

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca sedang melamun di taman sekolahnya, Seiei Gakuen. Miyon Yi, itulah namanya. Gadis keturunan Korea-Jepang ini rupanya sedang melamunkan seorang pemuda yang di sukainya. Ia melamunkan seorang pemuda bernama Sakurai Yuki. Kini ia telah menduduki kelas IX.

"Aku... iri..." ucap Miyon.

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang sehingga membuat rambut Miyon ikut berhembus.

"Yuki-kun..." panggil Miyon.

Miyon melamunkan Yuki, pemuda yang di sukainya. Yuki adalah pemain musik biola terkenal di kalangan pemusik, kini Yuki sudah pindah ke sekolah musik. Miyon sudah menyukainya sejak kelas VII. Miyon memandangi langit, ia teringat akan sahabat-sahabatnya yang bisa memiliki pasangan yang mereka sukai.

"Aku juga mau... seperti mereka..." kata Miyon.

Miyon menatapi langit dengan tatapan sendu. Miyon membayangkan muka Yuki yang sedang tersenyum di langit.

"Aku juga mau... seperti Karin-chan..."

**Flashback** **On**

_"Miyon, kau bawa buku-buku sensei yang ketinggalan di kelasmu, ya" kata Yuri-sensei._

_"Hai, sensei!" kata Miyon._

_Miyon keluar dari ruang Yuri-sensei. Kemudian, Miyon berjalan melewati tempat loker-loker kelas VII. Di tempat loker-loker itu sungguh sepi._

_"Karin, jadilah milikku" ucap seseorang._

_"Eh?"_

_Miyon yang mendengar suara seseorang dari tempat loker-loker kelas VII segera bersembunyi._

_"Kazune-kun, aku..."_

_"Sepertinya Karin-chan dan Kazune-kun" ucap Miyon._

_Miyon mengintip sedikit, ternyata memang benar, itu Kazune dan Karin._

_"Karin..."_

_Miyon langsung menutup matanya, ia tak bisa melihat adegan yang Karin dan Kazune lakukan._

_"Aishiteru, Karin" kata Kazune._

_"Aishiteru mo, Kazune-kun" balas Karin._

_Miyon segera berlari dari tempatnya bersembunyi._

**Flashback Off**

Miyon kembali memandang langit dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku juga mau... seperti Himeka-chan..."

**Flashback On**

_Saat liburan musim panas tiba, Miyon, Yuki, Kazune, Karin, Himeka, Micchi, Jin dan Kazusa pergi berlibur ke pantai bersama. Karena sekarang adalah musim panas, mereka berpikir ada baiknya jika mereka berlibur ke pantai._

_Saat itu, Miyon tengah pergi menuju kedai es krim. Namun, tanpa sengaja, Miyon mendengar pembicaraan Himeka dan Micchi._

_"Sudah lama ya, kita tak berlibur ke sini" kata Micchi._

_"Iya" kata Himeka._

_"Hah? mereka pernah ke pantai ini sebelumnya?" tanya Miyon._

_"Himeka, aku ingin mengakui suatu hal kepadamu" kata Micchi._

_"Aku juga, Micchi-kun" kata Himeka._

_"Kau dulu" kata Micchi._

_"Ah, tidak. Kau duluan saja" kata Himeka._

_"Tidak, kau duluan" kata Micchi._

_"Micchi-kun, kau kan lebih tinggi, jadi duluan saja" kata Himeka._

_"Tidak, laki-laki harus mengalah kepada perempuan" kata Micchi._

_"Daijobu, bagaimana kalau kita ucapkan bersama-sama" usul Himeka._

_"Oke, 1, 2, 3!" ucap Micchi._

_"Aishiteru!" kata Himeka dan Micchi bersamaan._

_"Ha—hah? Hi—Himeka-chan dan Mi—Micchi-kun saling menyukai?" tanya Miyon tidak percaya._

_"Hahaha. Kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, Himeka" kata Micchi._

_Muka Himeka dan Micchi merona merah._

_"Kau juga, Micchi-kun" kata Himeka._

_Miyon yang masih tidak percaya pun segera meninggalkan tempat bersembunyinya menuju kedai es krim._

**Flashback Off**

"Sungguh tak dapat di percaya... Tapi, mereka tetap saja pasangan" ucap Miyon.

Kini banyak awan putih yang bermunculan datang untuk menghalangi sinar matahari.

"Aku juga mau... seperti Kazusa-chan..."

**Flashback On**

_Miyon mendengar suara musik piano dari ruang musik di sekolah._

_"Lho? ada yang memainkan musik piano? tapi siapa ya?" tanya Miyon._

_Miyon segera mengintip ruangan musik lewat jendela di pintu ruang musik. Terlihatlah Jin dan Kazusa. Tampak Jin sedang memainkan piano, sedangkan Kazusa hanya mendengarkan. Suara piano yang di mainkan Jin sungguh merdu. Kemudian, Jin menghentikan permainan pianonya._

_"Eh? apa sudah selesai?" tanya Miyon._

_Miyon bingung kenapa Jin menghentikan permainan pianonya. Lalu, di lihatnya Miyon, Jin mendekati Kazusa._

_"Kazusa, aku ingin membuat pengakuan" kata Jin._

_"Eh? pengakuan apa?" tanya Kazusa bingung._

_"Kazusa, sebenarnya..."_

_Muka Jin bersemu kemerahan._

_"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Kazusa._

_"Aishiteru, Kazusa..." jawab Jin._

_Muka Kazusa ikut bersemu kemerahan. Kazusa tak dapat percaya apa yang di katakan Jin, namun itu telah menjadi kenyataan._

_"Ji—Jin-sama... aishiteru mo" kata Kazusa._

_"Hah? kau bilang apa?" tanya Jin._

_"Aishiteru mo!" jawab Kazusa sedikit mengencangkan suaranya._

_Muncul suatu pikiran di otak Jin._

_"Kazusa, maukah kau menjadi milikku?" tanya Jin melamar Kazusa._

_"Ayo terima, Kazusa-chan! ayo terima!" dukung Miyon dengan nada pelan._

_"E—eh... aku..."_

_Jin menatap Kazusa dengan tatapan tegang._

_"Aku... mau menjadi milikmu" jawab Kazusa._

_"Katakan sekali lagi!" kata Jin._

_"Aku mau menjadi milikmu!" kata Kazusa._

_Muka Jin yang awalnya tegang berubah menjadi senang dan bahagia._

_"Yeyy!"_

_Jin bersorak penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Kazusa? ia hanya senyam-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah laku Jin yang seperti anak-anak. Terdapat rona merah di kedua pipi Kazusa. Miyon yang melihat kejadian itu ikut tersenyum. Apalagi melihat tingkah laku Jin yang seperti anak-anak, membuat Miyon sangat ingin tertawa._

**Flashback Off**

Kedua mata emas Miyon mengeluarkan air mata sebening berlian. Tanpa di sadari, Miyon pun menangis.

"Yuki-kun..." panggil Miyon.

"Kau menangis?" tanya seseorang.

Miyon mendengar suara pemuda yang sudah lama di cintainya, tapi Miyon berpikir tidak mungkin itu adalah suara Yuki. Berhubungan karena Yuki sudah pindah sekolah saat kenaikan kelas VII.

"Jawab aku, Miyon" kata pemuda itu.

Tanpa berbalik dan berpikir, Miyon pun menjawab.

"Iya! aku memang menangis! memang kenapa?!" tanya Miyon.

Pemuda itu langsung menghapus air mata Miyon dengan sapu tangannya. Miyon menengok ke arah pemuda itu. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang.

"Yu—Yuki-kun!"

Miyon langsung memeluk Yuki.

"Lama kita tak bertemu, Miyon" kata Yuki.

"Bodoh! kenapa kau ada di sini?!" tanya Miyon sambil menangis.

Yuki juga memeluk Miyon.

"Aku kembali bersekolah disini, karena aku rindu padamu tau" jawab Yuki.

"Aku juga. Aku juga merindukanmu, Yuki-kun!" kata Miyon.

Yuki yang mendengar kata-kata Miyon tersenyum lembut.

"Miyon, kenapa tadi kau menangis?" tanya Yuki.

"Tentu karena rindu padamu!" jawab Miyon.

"Ohh... kau menyukaiku?" tanya Yuki secara tiba-tiba.

Miyon terbelalak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Yuki. Ia melepas pelukannya.

"Yuki-kun... Iya! aku memang menyukaimu..." jawab Miyon.

Yuki sekali lagi tersenyum lembut. Senyuman manis Yuki membuat muka Miyon bersemu kemerahan.

"Aku juga. Aishiteru, Miyon" kata Yuki.

Miyon sekali lagi terbelalak kaget. Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang di tunggunya selama ini.

"Yu—Yuki-kun... aishiteru mo!" kata Miyon kembali memeluk Yuki.

Kemudian, Yuki mengangkat dagu Miyon sehingga muka mereka saling bertemu. Muka Miyon memerah. Ah, bukan, muka Miyon lebih dari memerah. Yuki langsung saja mencium Miyon dengan lembut. Miyon kaget, namun ia menikmati ciuman itu.

* * *

"_Ttaku_, suasana yang tadinya sendu berbubah menjadi memanas ya" kata Karin.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi, Karin, Kazune, Micchi, Himeka, Kazusa dan Jin bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Tapi tak bisa terduga juga ya, kalau ternyata Miyon pernah mengintip kita" kata Kazune.

"Kisah cinta mereka berdua lebih romantis ya dari pada kita" kata Micchi.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi" kata Himeka.

"Iya, tapi Yuki-sama berani juga" kata Kazusa.

"Miyon sudah mengintip kita, sekarang giliran kita yang mengintip mereka" kata Jin.

Tanpa sengaja, Kazune melihat kumbang di sebuah daun yang ada di depannya sekarang.

**Σ( ° o °|||)**

"Ha—HAA...! _Mushi_...!" teriak Kazune langsung berlari ketakutan.

"Eh?"

Miyon dan Yuki menengok ke samping kiri mereka. Kini Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, Jin dan Micchi ketahuan bersembunyi.

"Eh? apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Yuki.

"Ah... ketahuan ya. Gomen ne, mengganggu kalian" kata Karin yang sudah siap untuk berlari.

Himeka, Jin, Kazusa dan Micchi ikut berdiri.

"Ka—kalian mengintip kami ya?" tanya Miyon yang mukanya langsung _blushing_.

Miyon mengingat apa yang tadi di lakukannya bersama Yuki.

"A—ah..., bu—bukan begitu maksud kami. Ah... ka—kami pergi dulu ya!" kata Karin langsung berlari.

Himeka, Micchi, Jin dan Kazusa mengikuti Karin berlari.

"Uh...?"

Miyon dan Yuki kebingungan menatap Karin dan yang lainnya yang sudah berlari jauh.

"Ah... Miyon, kita kejar mereka, yuk!" ajak Yuki.

Miyon mengangguk, Miyon dan Yuki pun ikut berlari mengejar Karin, Himeka, Micchi, Jin, Kazusa dan Kazune. Akhirnya Miyon memiliki kisahnya sendiri bersama Yuki. Nah, bagaimana dengan kalian yang mungkin masih berumur SMP?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Kon'nichiwa, readers!

Ceritanya seru ga?

Kurang seru ya? gomennasai, readers

Baiklah kita menutup perjumpaan kita sampai di sini

Sayonara, readers!

Jangan lupa review ya ^^


End file.
